An Amfie Story
by fabinalove
Summary: Alfie likes Amber..Amber might like Alfie. Its second term and everyone is just getting back from break. Alfie has something to tell Amber, lets just hope she feels the same way.


**Hey, this is an amfie story, and it takes place at the second term when everyone is just getting back. Sooo… here goes.**

**Oh and I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Amber's POV-**

'Remember to use moisturizer every night honey, you don't want any wrinkles when you get older.' My Mum said as she hugged me tight and handed me my suitcase full of makeup.

'Yes mum, I would NEVER forget that!' I shouted, taken aback that she would even think about me forgetting to use moisturizer.

She smiled at me. 'Your exactly like I was when I was your age.'

'And what were you like when you were my age mum?' I asked, smiling.

She smiled at a memory of herself. 'Oh you know, Perfect, flawless, beautiful, great fashion sense, must I go on?' Mum said, she really loves herself. Hey,she IS like me!

I shook my head and smiled. 'Mother, mother, mother… your so full of yourself, just like me!'

Her face turned into a frown. 'Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you! There isn't going to be anyone to go on a shopping spree with, because you know your father, every time he goes to the store he ends up buying the whole mens department!' My mother rolled her eyes.

I shook my head understandably, sometimes dad is SO embarrassing!

'What about me Ruth?' My Father walked over to us, his groomed eyebrows were pulled up, making him looked confused.

My mother eyes widened and she looked over at me guiltily. 'Amber was just talking about how much she's going to miss you.' Mum lied. When my eye caught hers, she winked, she was good at lying. Now you see where I get that blessing from.

My father looked over at me and smiled. 'Amber, I'm going to miss you as well!' He pulled me into a hug, it was a little to tight. I looked over my dad's shoulder at my mum. She looked at me sympathetically and mouthed, 'Sorry honey.'

When he finally let me go, I breathed in a long breath, replenishing all of the lost air.

My mother looked past me and smiled. 'I bet you like that boy, he seems like your type.'

I spun around to see who she was staring at. On the front porch of Anubis house, was Alfie.

I quickly turned back to my mum, 'Mum! No! I'm way out of his league!' I said convincingly. I mean, I DO NOT like Alfie, do i?

**Alfie's POV- **

I walked into the house.

'Hello, anyone home?' I called.

'Oh, hello deary!' Trudy said as she walked out from the kitchen holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

I eyed them as I spoke. 'Hi Trudy. Umm, do you mind if I take a few of those?' I asked.

'Go ahead and take as many as you want alfie!' She smiled.

'Okay, if you say so.' I picked up the whole plate and ran to my room, shutting the door behind me. Well she did say I could take as many as I liked: )

As I stuffed a couple of them into my mouth, I began to think about Amber. She's so beautiful. Even if she doesn't show it, I think she likes me, I mean we did go to the prom together. Oh my goodness! I didn't fully process it until now! I, Alfred Marmaduke Lewis, went to prom with the most popular girl at school! Out of all the guys she could choose from, she chose me. That must mean she likes me…. I think.

When I finally finished inhaling everything on my once full plate, I came up with a decision. As soon as Amber walked through that door, I was going to take her by the hand and ask her to be my girl friend. Is that too soon? Would she think I was a crazy freak? Whatever she thinks, im going to a chance and ask her out anyway.

But to do that, I needed to look my absolute best, because amber is all about looking great. I ran to my suitcase and unzipped it quickly. I grabbed the first shirt that I saw, it was a green alien shirt. After I slipped that on, I put on my green skinny jeans and green shoes. I walked over to my mirror and did the moonwalk, personally I thought I looked pretty good. I walked closer to the mirror, seriously, who could resist me?

"Alfie! Amber's here! Could you help her carry her bags upstairs?!'' Trudy yelled.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and decided I looked presentable and Amber worthy. I dashed out of my room and into the hall. There she was, the beautiful, British girl that I fell hard for the first moment I met her. She was struggling with two huge suitcases, and there were about 5 more just like it right beside her.

'Oh hey Alfie!' She said and dropped her suitcases, running towards me and giving me a big bear hug.

'Hey Ambs.' I smiled, she was actually hugging me! Amber Ellie Millington was actually hugging ME!

When we pulled away, she looked me over with a weirded-out look plastered on her face.

'Oh Alfie, your still the same as last term, a crazy, Alien loving boy.' She remarked, then, surprisingly, I saw a small grin on her face.

'That's not the only thing I love that starts with an A.' I stated to her, then stepped forward, making my way closer to her.

She stepped back quickly, and looked around nervously laughing. 'Acrobats! That's what you love, acrobats! I do as well, their quite talented. You know my uncle is one if you want to meet him.' She stammered, stepping back more as I stepped forward again.

"That's not what I was talking about.' I said, I took one more step closer to her, and as I did, my finger accidently brushed hers. I felt something I had never felt before, they were sparks. My hand was still tingling as I pulled it away slowly. She looked a bit startled and held her hand up to examine it.

**Amber's POV**

I brought my hand up to my face to examine it. When Alfie's hand brushed mine, I felt sparks. They weren't like the ones that I felt when Mick had held my hand when we were together. I kind of hate to admit it but… they were much stronger and he just brushed my hand for a second. Imagine what it would be like if he actually held my hand, the sparks would probably set something on fire. What am I saying? I DO NOT like Alfie, he is NOT my type. Well, he is sort of cute, but, cuteness isn't everything to me. They have to be sweet, kind, loving, caring, and the most important thing that they must have is BRAINS! They have to be smart. Haha, who am I kidding? If I had a smart boyfriend, it wouldn't work out because opposites attract, not people that are alike, and I'm smart, so…. Yeah, they can't be smart, we would clash. Speaking of clashing, if Alfie were to be my boyfriend he could NOT were that outfit because that nasty green clashes with pretty much all of the clothes that I own.

Alfie cleared his throat, I must have been in dream land again. 'Can I tell you something Amber?' Alfie asked nervously. I shook my head yes as I held back a shriek of excitement. I know boys, and If they say that they want to tell you something, it usually means they want to tell you that they like you.

I could tell Alfie was having an argument with himself, debating whether or not to tell me. Oh Alfie, poor Alfie. He's made it way to obvious now… he DOES like me. I brought my hand up to his shoulder and patted it gently. 'It's ok Alfie, you can tell me.' I reassured him soothingly. That's what I always do when boys get nervous around me, and trust me, A LOT of boys do. To be honest, I really don't get them sometimes, why cant they just come right out and say it. It's quite simple, just four easy, little words they can never get the nerve to say to my face. Amber, I like you. That's all they have to say and if I like them, I'll smile and kiss them on the cheek, but, if I don't like them, well… there's many different results for that, I either kick them, stomp on their toe, slap them In the face, yell at them and sometimes, but not usually, I will just simply and nicely tell them I don't like them.

I looked up at Alfie, for the first time, I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were dark brown and sparkly. If I stared to long, I think I might get lost in them.

Just as I felt as If I really was getting lost in them Alfie begun to speak.

'Amber, I, I like you.'

**Ok here's where im gonna stop for now.. do you like it? What do you think Amber is going to say? Its my first Amfie story, so tell me if its good or not please, I love feedback from my readers.**

**HOA Question: When Amber was trying to have a dream about Justin Bieber, what/who did she have a dream about instead? That question is from the second season.**

**Until next time,**

**Sibuna!**


End file.
